Coffin Man
by Anneko
Summary: Soma has a fight with Agni and runs off into the streets of London, only to get caught in a storm. So he hides in the first place he can find, only to regret it later...


**Coffin Man**, a _Kuroshitsuji_ fanfic

**Disclaimer:** Once again, do not own.

**Author's note:** Yup, another challenge. Prompt was Undertaker/Soma, no crack. I did my best. XD And gosh, I spent AGES looking for a decent title. This one will have to do. :P

* * *

And now it was raining. Great, just great. It was like the world was absolutely against Soma Asmand Kadar. He had had an argument with Agni before and he had stormed out the door. So now there he was, alone on the streets of London, and it was pouring rain. So Soma did what any smart person would do - he hid beneath the porch of the nearest door. But the weather didn't like him, so the wind blew the rain towards him, so he ran inside the first shop he could find.

He regretted it the second he looked around. The place was dark, creepy, eerie. It smelled like death and formaldehyde. Not to mention the coffins lining up the walls.

"Kehihihihi... My my, what do we have here? A little Indian prince?" A voice just as creepy as the place called out. "Soma, isn't it?"

"Who... who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded, backing up against the door and looking around.

"Heheheheh..." The voice chuckled before one of the coffins slid open, making Soma's eyes widen and his heart beat faster. A silver-haired figure with long black nails, black robes and a matching tophat came out of it with the scariest grin Soma had ever seen.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name? Answer me!" He said, trying hard not to run away. The figured giggled, approaching him.

"I'm the Undertaker. A...friend, so to speak, of Earl Phantomhive. Come closer, child, I don't bite. Would you like some tea?" Undertaker offered, his ever-present grin directed at the young prince.

"...You're friends with Ciel?" The information put Soma a little more at ease, but he still felt uncomfortable. He took a couple of hesitant steps forward, sitting on one of the coffins like Undertaker motioned him to.

"You could say so. He comes to me for information." Undertaker said, producing a beaker with tea from somewhere and handing it to Soma. "And just what would your majesty be doing outside with this weather, I wonder?"

"What's it to you?" Soma snarled back, still playing the defensive.

"Nothing, nothing." Undertaker grinned, raising his hands in defence. "Just wondering, young prince, that is all."

"...I've had a fight with my khansama." Soma confessed after a few moments of silence, looking at the floor and putting the now empty beaker away.

"Oh?" Undertaker said, vaguely amused. "What about, if I may ask?"

"None of your business!" The Indian replied. He wasn't going to confess _everything_ to this stranger after just having met him.

"Very well, then." Undertaker said, taking the beaker away. "But you know..." He started, circling the youth to stand behind him, leaning over him from behind, his face terribly close to Soma's. "It's not safe to stroll around these streets alone on a day like this." He said, poking at Soma's cheek. "You never know just who may be lurking in the shadows." Soma stood, slapping his hand away and stepping away from Undertaker, fear evident in his eyes.

"Unhand me, undertaker!" He said, heading towards the door, his hand already on the doorknob. "I'm leaving!"

"Didn't your majesty hear what I just said?" Soma's heart skipped a beat when he heart Undertaker's voice next to his ear and felt a cold hand on his. "It's not safe outside." Soma was frozen with fear when he felt Undertaker bury his nose in his dark curls. "But then again, it's not safe anywhere, is it? For such an exotic beauty like yourself..." Undertaker moved his free hand to Soma's chest, running it down to his navel. "You never know what crazy old man might catch you off guard..."

Soma's heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's when Undertaker teased his nipple through his clothes, humming against his hair and kissing the patch of skin behind his ear, making his whole body shiver.

"You smell like spices." Undertaker mused. "It's such an aphrodisiac..." He whispered against his ear, nibbling at his earlobe while his hand travelled down, down his chest and stomach, prying his thighs apart.

"S-stop it!" Soma tried to shake him off, but Undertaker was too tall, too powerful like that, pressing him against the door, keeping him steady.

"No, I don't think I will." He laughed, feeling Soma's member begin to harden at the attention his hand was giving him through him though the fabric of his pants. Soma gasped and jerked his head back, exposing his neck, the Undertaker moving to nibble at his Adam's apple.

It happened all too fast. One moment they were pressed against the door, the other Soma's clothes were scattered across the floor along with Undertaker's heavier jacket, and he was sweating and writhing, lying naked on top of a coffin, their bodies entwined, a shaft of ash-like white skin sliding in and out of Soma's dark skinned body. Soma gasped and moaned constantly, Undertaker just grunted from time to time, keeping mostly silent.

With a shudder and a scream, Soma was sent over the edge when Undertaker's arousal rammed his prostate one last time, his milky white seed contrasting beautifully with his skin while Undertaker just pulled out of him and came in his own hand with a grunt. Then it was over and they were both left panting, Undertaker giggling occasionally.

"Why did you pull out?" Soma inquired as he looked down at Undertaker, blushing when the elder man started to lick the cum off of his stomach.

"You are not mine to soil more than I already did." Undertaker chuckled, watching Soma's cheeks tint through his hidden eyes. He watched as the older man got up and produced a damp tower from heaven-knows-where and passed it to the young prince. "There is a bathroom in the back if you'd like to take a nice, relaxing bath." The Indian beauty got up, his movements groggy and lazy, and he picked Undertaker's coat up from where it lay on the floor, wrapping it around himself, earning a giggle from the mortician. The door swung open the second he had put on the coat and Undertaker had zipped up his pants.

"Undertaker! Are you he-...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The earl Phantomhive asked when he saw Soma in Undertaker's clothes. The prince ducked and his behind a coffin, but it was too late. Oh well, at least there he wouldn't be so exposed to the earl's wrath.

"Ahh, earl! Your friend here has some to pay me a visit, since you never do~!" Undertaker explained in that sing-song tone of his, as if they had been sitting there playing chess all the time.

"Your butler was worrying sick about you and making me and Sebastian come look for you and you're HERE? That's it, I'm never letting you stay at my place unsupervised again!" Ciel said, motioning for Sebastian to bring Soma along.

"But my clothes!"

"You have more clothes at home." Ciel said, heading back to the door without so much as a glance to Undertaker.

"Take care, now, earl, your majesty~! I'll be expecting that coat back soon." Soma was pretty sure Undertaker was winking at him while waving before the door closed and he was forced into the carriage. Oh well. He'd make sure he wouldn't be the one to return that coat. The man was scary.


End file.
